Was It The Right Choice?
by JazlynArwinCallerwell
Summary: What happens to Kagome she finds herself pregnant with Sesshomarus' child in her final year in high school? Will her mother disown her? Here comes double the trouble! This was her choice after all but was it the right choice? Find out.
1. Explainations

**Was It The Right Choice?**

_Chapter 1_, Explanations

"Talking."

'_Persons thoughts.'_

**(A/N-Author notes)**

"Wait…" A female voice murmured just above a whisper; her tone was hesitant. She turned her head away from his hypnotizing eyes, "Is this right?" The tall man she addressed put his hand under her chin and with a gentle pull; she was once again looking at him.

"Yes…" His eyes searched the pair in front of him. "It is tradition. Do you trust me?" The owner of the voice looked to be about a foot taller than his female partner. He had long, shimmery silver hair, piercing golden eyes and pale skin. She was one of the few who got to see him like this, markings and all. He would not push the matter unless she accepted his proposition, she understood this.

"Sesshomaru, I trust you as I always have" The female spoke quietly, his demon ears would hear her, just as he heard her heart rate pick up as he bent down and claimed her lips. She didn't argue. She put her hands on his bare chest and gave a small push. He pulled away, it cut the kiss shorter then what he wanted but he knew it was more important to listen to her.

"Kagome…" His baritone voice gave her goose bumps on her exposed skin. Kagome smiled at him. She had made her choice.

"I love you"

"As do I."

* * *

_Three short weeks later_

* * *

Kagome was pacing around her girly room in a fret. The object of her dilemma was held in her hand. _'She's going to kill me! I can't keep this charade up forever...' _She let out a frustrated sigh. _'Does Sesshomaru already know? He has to know.' _She paused, suddenly annoyed.

"And he didn't tell me!" Kagome exclaimed loudly. She heard footsteps and then a light knock on her door before it opened to show her mother, Suzu. Kagome had already yanked her hands out of sight.

"What was the noise about?" Suzu questioned suspiciously. Kagome ran her free hand through her tangled hair, it was too early in the day to feel this stressed.

"I was just thinking about school stuff." The lie came smoothly as her mother placed some clean clothes on top of the dresser.

"Alright dear, I'm sure you'll do fine this year. You're a bright girl." Kagome's mom had always been proud of her eldest. When Suzu got to the door, she reminded Kagome to eat breakfast. The second the door clicked shut; Kagome chucked the positive pregnancy test in her trash bin. She needed to clear her head. She grabbed things to bring to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Kagome couldn't help but think about Sesshomaru. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she trusted him. Yes, she agreed to this but the situation reminded her of a girl once in her school that had a baby at seventeen, the same age as Kagome. Her name was Karu and she had to leave school to tend to her child because the baby's father abandoned her. They were both seventeen, they both now hated each other. Could this early decision harm the relationship between her and Sesshomaru? _'I need to talk to him.'_

Once she was out of the shower, she couldn't find any more excuses to not confront Sesshomaru about her worries.

"Guess I should go over to Sesshomaru's house." Kagome went down the stairs dressed in modest denim shorts and a bubble gum pink tang top. It was supposed to be hot today, it was summer after all. She was put her hair in a ponytail on her to the door.

"Hold it right there young lady! Go eat your breakfast before you leave!" She was caught be her mother. Damn.

"Alright but I'm going out after."

"Where?" Suzu came into view with her hands on her hips. "You better not be going to see that Tashio boy, Sesshomaru." She warned as she followed Kagome into the kitchen. Kagome readied herself a bowl of cereal.

"Okay Mom." That was a lie. Kagome led her mom to believe she and Sesshomaru split up because of 'differences'. Truth was, Kagome staged the whole thing because her mom didn't approve of Sesshomaru and always made things difficult. Suzu would do everything to prevent the two from seeing each other; she was close to pulling Kagome out of school last year. It lead to many arguments between them, it upset Kagome so Sesshomaru gave her the idea. It was hard at first to sneak around but after doing it for a year and a half, well; things became easier. Kagome had her close friends that would cover for her from time to time. Kagome had never been happier than she had with Sesshomaru. Sure, they were young but something just clicked.

She finished her cereal was soon out in the fresh summer air. She decided to walk to longer route to Sesshomaru's house; she wasn't in a rush to do this. She hadn't gone far, maybe eight minutes into her walk when she had been spotted by a friend.

"Kagome!" The owner of the voice had his semi-long black hair in its usual high ponytail, not many guys still did that. He wore dark tan cargo pants and a black t-shit.

"Hey Kouga, are you enjoying the weather?" Kagome politely asked. "Oh, hello to you to Ayame." Kagome greeted the female with fiery orange red hair had was in two pigtails. Kouga practically growled in annoyance at the mention of Ayame. Ayame was in a tan colored shirt that didn't hide her black bra.

"I was having a good day until Ayame here began following me." Kouga said dejectedly. Ayame momentarily looked hurt but then she smiled.

"Guess what Kagome! Our parents decided to stick to tradition and have put Kouga and me in an arranged marriage!" Ayame squealed. Kagome smiled, Ayame had always had a thing for Kouga.

"Really? That's great! Did you set the date?"

"There is no date! I don't want to marry her!" Kouga's outburst made some pedestrians walking by give him strange looks.

"Kouga… It's for the best." Ayame scolded as she threw her arms around him.

"Ayame! Get off of me!" Kouga fought to remove Ayame's arms.

"InuYasha is going to harass you about this until you finally say 'I do'!" Kagome teased.

"I'll beat his ass the day of the wedding if I have to, stupid mutt." Kouga said menacingly. He had successfully removed Ayame and moved to sit on an unoccupied bench, his two friends followed suit. "Where's Sesshomaru anyway? You're usually with him."

"I'm actually going to his house right now so I'll be sure to tell InuYasha about this engagement."

"Speak of the devil." Ayame said when she caught Sesshomaru's scent.

"He's here?" Both Kouga and Kagome responded. Ayame's response was to point at the approaching figure cutting through the light traffic of people. Kagome met his eyes and she blushed lightly.

"I guess I'll get going now." Kouga suggested as he pulled Ayame off the bench and began to walk away.

"I'll see you later!" Kagome called to them as she too left the bench. Sesshomaru now stood in front of Kagome, he took her hand and began to lead her away from the commotion of the street.

**A/N-Chapter re-edited 11/30/10 I cut a lot out. o.o**


	2. Explosions

**Was It the Right Choice?**

Chapter 2, Explosions

"Talking."

_'Persons thoughts.'_

**(Author notes) **

* * *

"Kagura?" A tall figure mussed as he came around the thick trunk of a tree, a murderous intent gleamed in his dark eyes. "Kagura dear, why must you insist on hiding from me? I didn't mean to slap you. You just wouldn't comply with my wishes. I'm not asking for much. She's just a human, why can't you kill her. Is that too much to ask of you my dear Kagura?" His tone was dripping with sarcasm as he walked around to find her.

"Shut up you bastard! I'm tired of doing your dirty work and killing people that are completely innocent!" Kagura shouted as she came out of her hiding spot a few feet away from him. _'Wrong move my sour puppet.' _

Naraku's hand was around Kagura's throat just as she finished her sentence. Kagura felt her back smash into the rough bark of the large tree she had hid behind. Her hands flew to his arm, instinctively trying to remove it. Kagura dug her nails into the back of his wrist. Blood began to pool and spill down his arm.

"Silly Kagura, that's not very nice you know." His voice was sweet, but she knew it was all a facade.

"Jerk" Kagura wheezed out. Naraku smirked as he shoved her further up the tree so was above him by at least 10 inches. Kagura suddenly lashed out with her legs and went for his weak spot, his crotch. Bull's eye, he fell over holding himself as Kagura stumbled while trying to run from him. _'I need to find that girl, Kagome. I need to know why Naraku wants to kill this unborn child. This isn't like him, what makes this embryo so special?' _Kagura thought as she ran. She didn't dare look behind her to see if she was being followed, she just kept running.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her back hit another tree. _'Shit.' _was all Kagura had time to think before she blacked out on the forest ground.

"Didn't I tell her she couldn't out smart me? That unborn child will be under my control or I'll kill it before it's born..." Naraku voiced his thoughts menacingly. He began to drag Kagura out of the forest. It took a while. He didn't realize how far deep into the forest they had traveled. Soon the trees thinned out and he saw his shiny red truck parked in her driveway. Naraku shoved her in the passenger seat sitting her up like it was nothing. Then he slammed the passenger door shut and walked around to the other side and hopped in. He had to search for his keys for a good few minutes when he finally noticed that they were already in the ignition. Sighing at his mistake, Naraku started the truck and hit the gas pedal hard. He was off leaving a cloud of dust in the air.

* * *

The sun had changed its position so that the trees had cast their shadow on the duo. Upon feeling the coolness the shade gave them, Kagome decided it was time to do something else. She stood up, pulling Sesshomaru's hand with her and gave it a tug. It was her silent was of asking him to 'get up'. Sesshomaru stood up he pulled her up into a strong hug that she adored. _'We can do this.'_

They walked to Sesshomaru's house mostly in silence. Kagome was happily swinging their hands back and forth as a child would with their parent.

"Do you want a boy or a girl, Sesshomaru?" She asked, looking up at him. He looked straight into her brown eyes for a moment and replied.

"I am content with both." She smiled, now she didn't have to worry about that. Once they reached his house, he opened the door silently with a twist of his key. Kagome smiled when he stepped aside to allow her to enter the house first. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them. He put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and guided her to the kitchen from behind. When they entered the kitchen, he released her.

"What would you like to drink?" Sesshomaru asked as he searched the fridge.

"Hmm…" Kagome took a seat at the table. "I'm not sure." Sesshomaru pulled out two cans of pineapple juice. Kagome gently placed her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. He returned the kiss whole heartedly, "You know me too well." She stated as she removed her hands from him.

"Kagome?" Her name was a question, it was his way of asking her what she would like to for the day.

"Sesshomaru." She mocked his tone and a small grin adorned Sesshomaru's lips.

"Kagome." He took a step forward which made Kagome take a step away.

"Sesshomaru." The game continued.

"Kagome." He took two steps forward and Kagome felt her back hit the solid wall behind her. She saw her open and ran for it. She didn't get far before Sesshomaru grabbed her at the kitchen doorway. Her unopened can of juice fell to the floor with a clang. He picked her up and didn't put her down even though she struggled against him. She let out a laugh.

"Sesshomaruuu! Where are we going?" He didn't answer but she realized as they traveled further down the hall, the living room was the only option left.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked as her placed her gently on the couch. She nodded her head.

When Kagome heard the familiar sound of the DVD machine starting up, she asked him what movie they were going to watch. He gave her a black CD case holder that held a bunch of DVD's.

"What would you like to watch?" he flipped the question as he sat next to her.

"I want to watch something funny, definitely something funny. Preferably something I haven't seen yet." She decided as she flipped through the pages. She finally found a movie she was interested in and handed the disk carefully to Sesshomaru. He grinned at her choice.

"This is InuYasha's favorite." He stated.

* * *

Suzu was humming to herself while weeding her flower garden; it was a beautiful summer morning. She was wearing a summer hat with a long brim encircling it. Suzu also adorned a pair of green gardening gloves and was kneeling on a garden mat to keep her mostly free of dirt.

'meow'

"Oh, hello Buyo. What do you have there?" Suzu picked up the object the cat had dropped in the freshly turned dirt. She brushed the dirt off the object and gasped in shock. "Buyo, where on earth did you find this? Can it be true?" Suzu stood and rushed off towards the area where she last saw her father.

"Dad, come look at this." Suzu's tone was filled with anxiety. He came over and looked at the object intently.

"What? You're pregnant? How could this be?" Grandfather exclaimed.

"No dad, I'm not. Buyo just brought this too me. It must be from Kagome's room." Suzu explained. She didn't want to believe it. Had her only daughter lied to her about how she was spending her time and lied about breaking up with her boyfriend?

"I thought she stopped seeing Sesshomaru." He didn't sound so sure of himself.

"She hasn't had any other male interests or boyfriends since." Suzu reasoned to herself, "Why didn't I notice this sooner?"

"Maybe it was one her friends that took the test?" Grandfather speculated with his hand on his beard. Suzu pulled off her glove and ran her hand through her short, black hair.

"I don't know dad, but I need to talk to her. If she had lied to me all this time then I don't know how I can trust her again. And if she's pregnant with his child then she can't stay here. I won't allow it. I gave her information on how to be safe and how not to get pregnant. She disobeyed me." She said angrily. Suzu stalked off towards to house to call Kagome, her father watched her leave.

'meow'

"Buyo my boy, I can't decide if what you did was a good thing or a bad thing." He mused as he bent down to pet the fat cat.

* * *

The ending credits were rolling and InuYasha was wiping some tears away from his eyes, he had finally stopped laughing like a lunatic. He had joined Sesshomaru and Kagome forty minutes into the movie.

"Haha, that was so funny. That guy, ha, and the, haha, toilet!" He was laughing up a storm all over again. Kagome was lying on top of Sesshomaru; she carefully leaned over and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table. She chucked it at the laughing hanyou and it hit him in the face but he didn't seem to care.

"Shut up all ready." She said angrily, InuYasha was spoiling her day. He had eaten just about all the junk food Sesshomaru had brought into the living room. The hanyou was still laughing so she threw another one at him. He dodged it but he fell off the sofa in the process.

"Quit throwing stuff me, would ya. I'm outta here." He rushed out of the room, still cackling, before Kagome could throw another one. Kagome sighed and lay back down on Sesshomaru's chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She could hear Sesshomaru's strong heart beat and his body heat spread to her.

"You're house is always so cold. Does your dad hate the summer heat or something?" She questioned.

"He finds it uncomfortable to be hot." Was all he answered, it was a whisper in her ear.

"Would it be okay if I told Sango and Miroku about the pregnancy?" Kagome switched the subject of conversation. "I'm pretty sure if you know, InuYasha knows. Which means Kouga knows. Why has no one said anything to me about it?"

"You can tell whomever you wish." He started, "InuYasha knows and yes demons can pick up the scent. I requested to my father to ask the demons in the area to not speak freely of the pregnancy. It if your body and I know that humans tend to me mean to one another. I do not want you to stress over such petty thing." Silence took over as Kagome thought the words over. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, sending chills racing up her spine.

"I love you more." She retorted.

"Lies." He stated boldly. Kagome's phone began to ring. She searched for it before finding it on the floor.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome, I need you to come home." It was her mother and she sounded mad.

"Why?" Kagome didn't get answer, all she heard was other end disconnect. She looked at Sesshomaru, he had heard Suzu. "Well, so much for spending a nice day off. You're working the rest of the week aren't you?" Kagome said gloomily.

"I always have time for you, Kagome." He pulled her back on top of him. "Let us get you home before we anger your mother further."

* * *

"Is that you Kagome?" Kagome's mother came into view with and angered expression. "There is no excuse for this!" she screamed, waving the positive pregnancy test in the air.

"You went through my trash?" Was all the teen could say, she hardly ever upset her mother.

"Young lady, this isn't about your trash can. This is about you lying to me for months now. This is about you getting pregnant when I told you how to protect yourself." She gave Kagome a piercing look. "Now go to your room and finish packing. Maybe your father will take you in but I won't have you in this house." Kagome had a hurt expression, but her mother didn't seem care. Suzu pointed in the direction of the stairs. "I want you out before I get back from the store Kagome." And then she left Kagome standing there. She had known her mother wouldn't take the news well, but she never expected it to be this bad. Kagome loved her mother, she just hoped her mother would calm down and they could fix the relationship in the future. For now, Kagome headed to her room and tried not to cry.

"Oh wow." She mumbled as she opened her door. Half her room was packed in boxes and bags. She slumped down to the floor and tears traveled down her face, words were words but this was proof her mother meant it.

* * *

"Come on Miroku, Kagome was upset on the phone. We need to go!" Sango protested. Her perverted boyfriend insisted on fooling around with a zapper.

"Fine, you win." He surrounded as he grabbed his car keys in one hand and Sango's hand in the other, but Sango jerked her hand out of his.

"MIROKU! You liar! Take the damned zapper off!" Miroku grinned, he looked down at his hand removed the plastic zapper from his index finger. He smiled sheepishly as he handed the little metal object over to Sango's outstretched hand. "Thank you." As she headed out the door, she zapped him.

"Sango!" She laughed and ran down the hallway.

"What can I say? Payback!" She hollered. He chased after her.

"You can't leave without me." He jingled the keys to prove his point.

It was a short ride to Kagome's house from the couples little apartment. Sango hoped out of Miroku's Jeep and began the long accent up the stairs, but not before zapping him again. Sango couldn't stop laughing.

"Sango, Sango, Sango… What am I going to do with you?" he said as he followed her up the stairs.

"Miroku, Sango thank you for coming on such short notice." Kagome had been looking out her window, waiting for her friends to arrive so she met them at the door. "I hope I didn't interrupt your day." She said genuinely. It was great seeing her friends. They hadn't talked much in weeks because of Kagome's mother decided that Sango and Miroku shouldn't be around her daughter. Suzu didn't like that the couple had moved in together right after high school and weren't married.

"You didn't, but what's been going on Kagome?" Sango questioned. "It's summer. We were supposed to spend lots of time together."

"I know I'm sorry. It's my mom and stuff. You know what she's like sometimes." Miroku nodded in understanding.

"There is more too it Kagome, please tell us." He encouraged her to speak. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked away. _'He'd make a great detective.' _

"How would you like to be called Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango?" Kagome proposed.

"So you finally became the mate of the Western prince's heir?" Miroku said with a smile. Sango had he mouth covered with her hands in shock.

"Oh boy Kagome. Your mother is going to freak out!" Sango blurted.

"She already has Sango. That's why you're here, she wants me out. She packed up half my room. I finished packing but I need help getting everything to my fathers."

"Oh of course we'll help. How could your own mother kick you out like this? You're her only daughter!" Sango rambled on.

"InuYasha! What brings you here" Kagome was surprised to see him, she called Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru sent me. He's sorry he couldn't make it. Dad needed him at the office for something. He told me everything I need to know and that we have a time limit so let's just get to it." InuYasha stated as he smacked Miroku in on the back of his head. "Quit trying to grope your girl in public would ya?"

* * *

**A/N-** **Re-written 2/6/11 I was rather angry when I had to rewrite this for the second time because I accidentally saved over it, so it's probably error infested. .**

**Finished being re-written 2/11**


	3. Unexpected

**Was It the Right Choice?**

Chapter 3, Unexpected

"Talking."

'_Persons thoughts.' _

**(Author notes)**

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his father's office waiting for him to arrive. _'Father demanded my presence yet he is not here. Typical.' _He closed his eyes, and reminisced about old days before his father became a work-a-holic.

_Sesshomaru had his nose pressed against the cold glass. He was six; it was seven on a winter night. His father was home for dinner, right on time. _

_"Daddy's home!" At the sound of those words, a toddler came running in to see for himself. InuYasha was three but his birthday was in a few weeks. _

_"Dada!" He exclaimed. The house maid walked into the room._

_"Sesshomaru, take InuYasha and wash up for dinner. Let your dad settle in." She was a young woman, long brown hair with blue eyes that stood out. She was attractive with her curves proportioned perfectly; the boys loved her because she was fun and she spent time with them. She had been with them since InuYasha was eighteen months old and they looked at her as their mother constantly. _

_The front door open as the boys scampered out of sight. _

* * *

The memory faded and a new one took its place.

* * *

_"Dad! Are you in there?" InuYasha was banging on the door of his father's room. "Daaaad!" Sesshomaru came out his room, bedhead and all to see what the noise was about._

_"What ya doing? It's early." Sesshomaru yawned. It was 7:30 on a Sunday. He could go watch some cartoons now._

_"I want breakfast. I can't find Emi." He then banged on the door some more. He was only five, the door was locked and he was hungry. What else could he do? "DAAAD!"_

_"Last night, Dad and Emi drank this bottle of wine. I don't think she went home, Dad something about drinking and driving. Did you check the guest room?" Sesshomaru analyzed. We went to go check the rooms himself; she wasn't anywhere to be found. He went back and told InuYasha. _

_"Boys, boys. Enough." Their dad was finally up. _

_"Daaad! Where is Emi! I want pancakes!" He whined. Their dad opened the door in a robe._

_"Go downstairs; I'll be down in a minute. Alright?" Sesshomaru didn't miss the waking figure in his father bed. He was young but still understood that Emi wasn't the only woman that had woken up his father's bed. But this was the first time Emi was the woman in the bed._

_Half an hour later, the four of them were at the table with a variety of foods Emi whipped up. Emi wasn't fully herself._

* * *

Sesshomaru brushed the memory off, but once again he was taken by another one.

* * *

_"Dad, I'm in second grade! Why does Sesshomaru still have to walk me to class?" InuYasha was complaining again, he felt like he was grown up or at least wanted to be. _

_"He walks you because I ask him to. I want both my boys to be safe."_

_"Stop whining. We're going to the arcade with Dad today, remember?" Sesshomaru reminded. He heard his father curse under his breath. That was a bad sign._

_"I forgot about the arcade today, we'll have to do it another day. Do you want Emi to-" He didn't get to finish that sentence._

_"I don't want HER to take us! I want YOU to take us. You always used to take us there!" Sesshomaru yelled. InuYasha looked crestfallen._

_After school, Emi was there to pick them up as usual and Sesshomaru was giving her the cold shoulder. In fact, he fully ignored her. He didn't care that Emi had a great surprise for them, InuYasha did but he didn't. Emi and his father had argued the other morning. The argument was something about other girls and whenever they argued; his father missed dinners or left earlier than normal for work. Sesshomaru blamed her for his father disappearing again. _

_He realized the car ride was longer than normal. They pulled into a building parking lot; it was his father's building! Sesshomaru spotted his father by his car. Emi parked her car on the other side of his and rolled down the window. _

_"Hey boys, are you ready for arcade games?" He greeted his sons with a smile. He got in the car and drove with them; he didn't speak to Emi at all until they arrived at the arcade. _

_Half an hour into the zombie slaying, car racing and air hockey, Sesshomaru pulled Emi aside and thanked Emi for getting his father to take them. _

* * *

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling. _' She was the glue in the family and once she left, Father changed. I wonder where Emi is now. Father hasn't been happy since she left. He hasn't been the same and it's been years.' _He was forced to put the thoughts off till later because his father just walked through doorway.

"So, your mate has learned that she is pregnant." He stated with a face void of emotion.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru's father like Kagome and accepted her as part of the family but Kagome still worried from time to time if the man truly liked her or if it was a front, a facade.

"You're mates now. She's pregnant. I'm proud that you're being responsible about the situation." Sesshomaru's father praised. As long as Sesshomaru took honorable actions to create a happy outcome, Isamu would support him.

"I'm trying to keep this quiet for her sake; humans are cruel to one another. So thank you for assisting me." For the first time in the conversation, Sesshomaru's eyes met with this fathers and that was all he father needed to see. The change in his son's eyes was enough. Of course no one but himself would notice the alteration, Sesshomaru was in love.

"I called you here because I'm going on business trip the France in a week and I'll be gone for a little under a month. You'll have to fill in for me while I'm gone." Isamu informed his son. Sesshomaru frowned; this would cut his time with Kagome.

"Yes Father."

* * *

"If you're going to live with dad then I want to go too!" Souta declared with a determined attitude, he had been hiding and jumped on InuYasha.

"I'm not the person you need to tell that to. You can come with me and visit dad but you can't stay. If you're serious about that, talk to mom." At Kagome's words, Souta's shoulders slumped. "Don't be sad, you're always allowed to visit." She assured him and gave him a hug.

"Kagome, when will your mother be back? How much time do we have to move all your stuff?" Sango said. Kagome looked at her watch.

"Not much longer. Let's go." With that, she led them all up to her room where she directed them about. "InuYasha, did Sesshomaru say when he'll be free?" Kagome questioned. InuYasha shifted his feet around under the weight of a box of school items and books.

"He said something about later tonight." He replied before he left the room, Miroku was on his tail with a large box. Sesshomaru advised that InuYasha bring the oversized SUV, he had even removed the unneeded seats. InuYasha hadn't understood till now what the reason for it was; Kagome had a lot of stuff! Miroku's Jeep was roomy so he jammed his vehicle with as much of her belonging as it could fit. They had emptied Kagome's room swiftly. Kagome was standing in her doorway looking at what was left, what wouldn't fit. It wasn't needed because Kagome knew her father had those things, like the TV, her stereo, hangers, dresser, desk and bed. Her room at her fathers was already furnished but only for visits. It was going to be an adjustment. She closed her door and left the bland room behind.

"Here Sango, this for you and Miroku. It's my dad's house number. It's only twenty some minutes away so it's not like I'll never see you." Kagome said meekly. She didn't want to leave this area but her mother said she wanted her out. InuYasha nudged Kagome gently towards the passenger side of the SUV; Souta was squeezed in there somewhere.

"It's time to go! I don't wanna be here when you're mother gets back." InuYasha opened the door for Kagome and closed it once she was in the seat. "I'll see the two of you at her dad's house, just follow me and you'll be fine."

"Alright Sango, let's get going." Miroku said as he urged Sango faster to the car, he was bad with directions. "See you soon."

* * *

The car ride was silent for the first fifteen minutes; the only sounds were from the radio and the air conditioning blowing cold air. InuYasha made a right turn down a desolate street, they were close now. The houses got larger and larger as the distance between houses increased.

"Does your father know you're coming to live at his house?" InuYasha asked, not taking his eyes from the road. Kagome replied;

"I called him but he didn't pick up. I left a message with his stupid secretary."

"Sounds like my dad, once he's at work I can't reach him." InuYasha chided. "Is anyone home? Will you be able to get in?"

"I should have called the house to alert Shizun but what does it matter, I have keys." Kagome shook the keys around her neck with a grin; her father didn't know she had a set of her own. The hanyou grinned too. It was just like Kagome to have a plan like this, always thinking ahead for anything.

"Do you need money? Wanna borrow the SUV? If you need anything, I'm always here." InuYasha offered, Kagome would be fine with her father and he knew that. Her father was a rather well off man, very well off.

"I know he's not home so I'll have time to get my stuff in and set up. Then I'll think about what to tell him." Kagome said with a sigh, "And I know you're always here to help me InuYasha, thank you."

"Are we there yet? It's cramped back here." Souta said eagerly. He loved everything about his father because his father was more carefree then their mother was. When his father was free, he was always offering to go to amusement parks, fairs, toy stores. He was even up for concerts. He was the opposite of their mother.

InuYasha pulled into the long driveway. The house was sided with large blue/grey bricks. It was absurdly large for the one man it belonged to. Kagome knew what was hidden in the oversized garage too. She sighed. _'I'll never understand his need to spend his money like this.'_

"We're here, Souta." InuYasha announced as he put the car in park, it auto unlocked the doors. Souta snatched the keys off Kagome's neck and darted out of the car to the double doors.

"Souta!" Kagome tried to stop him but he was up the stairs and at the door before she could shut her door. She gave up on him and opened the hatch back to begin the unloading process. InuYasha was at her side when she heard two doors close, Sango and Miroku were here.

"Everyone grab something and follow me, I'll show you where everything is going." Kagome ordered as she grabbed a box. A woman had come out of the house and was now coming down the steps to greet Kagome; it was Shizun.

"What brings you here dear? And what's with all the boxes?" The elderly house keeper asked attentively. She wore a long white skirt with a pink floral pattern and a white blouse, her hair was just as white. She didn't move like her age, which made strangers think she was younger.

"I think it's something that I'll discuss when I get all this unpacked if that's okay with you." Kagome replied kindly.

"Sure dear. How can I help you young people?" Shizun proposed her serviced but didn't wait for an answer and grabbed a small box of clothing. Kagome then led everyone to her room. Box after box, the cars became emptier and Kagome's room fuller. Souta didn't help so much as watch; he left to go play video games after a while of spectating.

"Finally." InuYasha said as he placed the last box in Kagome's new room.

"Do you want help setting everything up?" Sango volunteered.

"Not until I get something to eat. I haven't eaten much since this morning and it's already 3:30. Come on; let's see what's in the kitchen." Once again, Kagome led the way.

* * *

"Shizun, you sure know how to make one awesome meal." Miroku complimented.

"Yeah, best fuckin sandwich I ever had." InuYasha reckoned with a belch. Kagome glared at him for his choice of words. He just ignored her. They were sitting in the expansive kitchen at a U-shaped bar style table. They sat on chairs with legs so high that Souta need a little help from Kagome. The table was six inches higher than the counter space that fit inside the U-table. Shizun's prep area consisted of dual sinks, a large cutlery set placed next to a cutting board. The counter top had a small rack holding wine glass which meant that the wine was somewhere nearby. Behind the U-shaped prep space were two opens, a toaster, a stove top and other necessities. The kitchen also held a china cabinet with decorative plates.

"Thank you Shizun. Do you know what time my dad is gonna be home?" Souta enquired.

"Thank you all for the compliments." Shizun smiled with joy, "I'm sorry Souta I don't know. He comes home at all different hours but don't worry little one. He'll be home before you know it. You can play that PlayStation 3 you dad got you." Shizun offered. Souta's eyes lit up. He didn't have one of those at home.

"He got one for me! Where is it!"

"It's in your room in the closet. I trust you know how to set it up?"

"Yes! Thank you!" The boy said in a good natured tone as he darted out of the kitchen.

"Your mother really does keep the two of you sheltered too much for your own good. Has she ever done breakfast for dinner or made cookies with you? Does she ever let the two of you learn your own way?" She asked Kagome.

"Breakfast for dinner? She'd have a heart attack if I asked. She can't cook to begin with and she never lets us do something is she finds it 'dangerous'." Kagome responded.

"She's even banded Kagome from seeing us and there isn't much bad about us." Miroku added. Sango laughed.

"You're a pervert! No one wants their daughter around someone as sickly perverted as you." Miroku looked hurt that is own girlfriend and love interest has said something so harsh towards him.

"Sango, you wound me." He put his hand over his heart and pouted, faker.

"How many dads have put a restraining order out against you to keep you from their daughters?" She asked.

"Last I heard it was five." InuYasha jumped in the conversation.

"Well he's up to his seventh." Sango corrected.

"And you're still with him?" Kagome said.

"For some reason, yeah I'm still with the perverted boy." Sango said as she gave him a quick kiss. "Let's get back to your room Kagome, before your dad gets home."

"Good idea." Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Did you make cookies!" Souta asked energetically from down the hallway. The young boy entered the kitchen and snatched a cookie off the cooling rack. It was about six pm.

"Yes Souta, you can have one." Shizun said with her hands on her hips. Souta blushed.

"Sowwy, dey jus ooked soo good!" The stolen cookie gargled up his speech, Shizun smiled at boy. It was nice to have him back in the house. Souta hadn't been here all summer and school was in a few weeks. The front door made its signature squeak and Souta dashed out of the room through the maze of halls to jump on his father.

"You're finally HOME!" And then the crash came. Kagome walked in the foyer to see the contents of her father's brief case scattered on the ground so she started to collect them. Kagome had finished her room a short while ago and Miroku and Sango left with the promise to drop by soon. InuYasha was playing Souta's PS3.

"What are you doing here Souta? Kagome? How have you two been? I haven't seen you two in so long." Their father asked he wrestled Souta off of his person. "Come on champ."

"It's mom. And there's something I need to talk to you about dad." Kagome said as she straightened out the papers and placed them in his brief case. He was standing now, his suit and hair were a mess just like his papers. Same as usual.

* * *

**A/N- Re-written 2/6/11**


	4. Answers

**Was It the Right Choice?**

Chapter 4, _Answers_

"Talking."

'_Persons' thoughts.'_

**(Author notes)**

* * *

"Souta, I'm home!" Kagome's mother had arrived home with some groceries. She went to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. "Souta, come down here and help me." Still no reply, so Suzu headed up the stairs to his room. A note was taped to his door that read,

_Mom_

_I went to Dads house with Kagome. I'll call you later._

_Love ya, _

_Souta_

She took the note off the door and brought it down stairs. She grabbed the phone and dialed his work where the secretary said he was in a meeting. So Suzu tried the house but got no answer. She sighed in defeat, maybe she'd just drive over there. _'Was this a mistake? Was I too hard on her?'_

* * *

"Is there a problem officer?" Naraku cooed softly. The officer leaned her arms onto his open window, and he eyed her shirt. The first three buttons were undone, showing her cleavage.

"Yes sir." She purred. "You see, this is a 50-MPH traffic lane. You were going well over 80. Perhaps you can tell me why?" Naraku smirked, and his eyes once more strayed down to her chest.

"I'm sure I can do just as fast in bed." He murmured, and she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm sure." She said dryly, and the man smirked. "You also speeded through both a red light and a stop sign." She nodded to the woman slumped over in the seat next to Naraku. "Your wife?" She inquired.

"No ma'am. My ex-girlfriend. We were reminiscing over a cup of coffee, and she had stayed up last night, causing her to fall asleep. We've got another half-hour until we reach her house." His smirk widened. "So, I'm currently single."

"That's nice to hear." She said. She pulled out a pad and starting jotting stuff down. Naraku watched her, as she handed him three tickets. "Those must be paid by the end of this month." Her smile widened. "Have a nice day, sir."

"Have a nice day to you too." He said;98 waiting until the police officer passed by before going along on his way, chuckling evilly.

* * *

Kagome's father, Kazuo, was looking at her intently, searching her eyes for some sort of an answer. Kagome's body language gave way to her nervousness.

"Can it wait a half an hour, till after we eat?" He asked. If it was urgent, Kagome could have told him no and he would have dropped his plans to discuss whatever she needed to talk about but she felt it would be better to tell him after dinner. Kagome nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll meet the two of you at the dinner table. Whose car is in the driveway? It's not yours is it, Kagome?" He asked.

"It's InuYasha's. He's here." She replied.

"He'll be at the dinner table I take it?" Kagome nodded again. Kazuo smiled he went to his office to leave his work items there and then get changed for dinner. Kagome and Souta left the foyer together.

"Kagome, are you really pregnant?" Souta asked innocently. Kagome had almost forgotten that Souta had been hiding, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Yes I am, Souta. You're going to be an Uncle." She answered honestly.

"Aren't you supposed to be married before you can have a baby?" It was another innocent question. Kagome signed.

"It's hard to fully explain but I am married by demon standards."

"But you're not wearing a ring and you didn't have a wedding." Souta pointed out.

"Demons do things differently. I'll have human wedding and you'll be invited. Don't worry Souta." Kagome and Souta entered the dining room to see InuYasha already seated. Shizun already had everything set up.

"There you two are." Shizun greeted them with a smile. "I made something you both like."

"It looks great! Wow!" Souta exclaimed excited as he took his seat. The room itself was beautiful; it had a raised ceiling that had a large skylight. A modern chandelier hung from the ceiling in between the skylights. All around the room, the wood trim was carved in different intricate patterns. It matched the table and furniture. There was no way her father had decorated this room himself.

Kazuo entered the room from the same arched door his children had come through. Kagome took her seat across from Souta who sat next to InuYasha. Shizun sat next to Kagome.

"Do you know how long you are both planning on staying here?" Kazuo calmly asked Kagome as he took his seat at the head of the table. The table could seat 12 and still have room for 4 more.

"I've moved in dad. I tried to call you at work." Kagome said as she passed a bowl of mashed potatoes to Shizun.

"Souta too?" He said, looking at his son. "Not that I object, I'd love to have both of you here but I don't think your mother is going to be very happy."

"Can I stay here! It's more fun here!" Souta whined, he gave his father a pleading look.

"Does your mother know where you are?"

"I left a note on my door." Souta answered his father. "Can I stay dad, at least for the rest of the summer? Pleeaassee!"

"I'll talk to your mother." Kazuo replied as he began to eat his meal.

"Yes!" Souta hissed in excitement. He knew that when his parents talked to one another that the lawyer in his father came out. The meal progressed mostly in silence, some comments here and there. Kagome helped Shizun clear the table for desert with InuYasha's help. Kazuo and Souta were arm wrestling.

"I hope jello is okay." She brought out 6 clear class bowls filled with a rainbow of jiggling cubes.

"Jello?" Souta repeated as he took his eyes off his father, they had been locked in a staring contest. His father let out a laugh that Shizun hadn't heard in a while. His children always brought out the best in him. "Aw man! Shizun, you distracted me. Now I lost the staring contest!" He complained as he accepted a bowl of jello.

"You won the first two rounds." His father commented as he ate a blue cube of jello.

"Keh, sore loser." InuYasha joked, earning a glare from Souta. Kagome shared a smile with Shizun.

Desert ended, Souta and InuYasha were helping Shizun wash the dishes in the kitchen. Kagome grabbed a bunch of the cookies Shizun made knowing her mother would have scolded her for taking that amount of cookies. Well, Kagome couldn't even remember the last time had even made them cookies. It must have been at least 2 winters ago.

When she reached her father's study, he was finishing up a phone call. As Kazuo placed the phone on the receiver, he glanced at Kagome and then pulled the plug from the phone and hastily shoved all his papers aside. The teen smiled at his behavior, her father refused to be one of those _'business parents'_ that couldn't stop work for ten minutes for their children. It gave Kagome this feeling of being over spoiled but it was always a welcome feeling. He gave his children everything they wanted.

"What's on your mind?" Kazuo opened the conversation as he accepted some cookies from Kagome.

"Has mom called here yet?" Kagome questioned as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve.

"No, but your grandfather called, he always knows where you seem to be. Suzu knows that Souta is staying here tonight, I'll call her tomorrow and see about keeping him longer." Kagome smiled at the news.

"You know Souta isn't going to want to go back home when summer ends, it's going to be the same debate again."

"I think we can talk it over." He said confidently. "Now what going on that your mother kicked you out? Your grandfather told me that much."

"I'm pregnant." His daughter said blankly. A silence filled the room, her father's face was clear of any emotion. "I was planning on telling mom myself but she found on her own and ya know… she didn't take it well." The silence filled the air again for what felt like forever. Kazuo said;

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome couldn't tell how he was feeling.

"Yes, we're mates." Kagome announced.

"It would make me happier if you two are also bound my human marriage too." Kagome looked at her father in surprise. "You do plan on that don't you?" Kagome smiled but before she could reply, someone answered for her.

"We have already begun planning."

"We have?" She answered as she turned to look at the owner of the voice. She knew it was Sesshomaru. He came in and took and sat in the squishy chair next to his mate.

"Have you not mentioned that you want Sango to be the maid of honor; you want a custom dress, you've picked out the place and where you want the reception? Stuff like that?" Kagome saw the mischief in his eyes.

"Well, I guess. But I was talking theoretically. I didn't think you'd put the pieces together like that." Kagome said in a state of wonderment. Sesshomaru never missed anything. Kazuo was smiling at the love birds.

"I will and have taken full responsibility for my actions." Sesshomaru said, now speaking to Kazuo. Her father wouldn't have picked up on it but Kagome did, Sesshomaru sounded tired. She looked back at him and she saw the slight signs of stress in his appearance. His clothing wasn't at that line of perfection but still looked straight; his hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and that was a sure sign of something weighing heavily on his mind. His hair was either down or he would take the time to put in one braid.

"I'm sure you would. Now, I want to pay for the wedding. That can be my wedding present. All expenses paid for by me." His voice was light.

"That's good to hear, Kazuo, but I think we should split the cost." It wasn't Sesshomaru who spoke but Sesshomaru's father, Isamu. All eyes turned to the voice.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, would you please excuse Isamu and myself for a while." Kazuo commanded. Kagome rose out of her seat and followed Sesshomaru out of the study. Isamu entered after them and closed the door.

"Sesshomaru . . ." Kagome started to say as they walked down the hallway headed towards the parlor. "What's bothering you?" He didn't answer her. As they passed the door to Souta's room, Kagome saw her brother and InuYasha playing a card game. They already acted like brothers. Kagome took a seat on the loveseat that was closest to the large fish tank. Once Sesshomaru got himself situated beside her, she snuggled against him. "Are you going to answer me yet?" She asked again as she peered up at him.

"My father is going away on a business trip in a week." Kagome knew what this meant.

"How long this time?"

"He said less than a month." He was looking back at her now.

"If the office busy?" She asked hopefully

"It's in between. I will keep my promise Kagome; I will be here for you whenever you need me." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"I know Sesshomaru, I know." They sat in silence and then Kagome drifted off to sleep. Sesshomaru carefully picked her up off her feet and carried her to the room that held her scent. Kagome stirred and didn't bother to protest because she knew it would get her nowhere. Instead she just wrapped her hands around his neck. When they got to the door, Sesshomaru nudged it open with his foot.

"You will sleep." Sesshomaru demanded and Kagome knew the statement wasn't open for disagreement. Sesshomaru moved the blankets away and placed Kagome delicately down before he covered her up again.

"Are you leaving...?" Kagome questioned feebly as she pulled the blankets tighter around her. The summer nights were cool. He nodded. "Sesshomaru..." He halted with his hand at the light switch, his back still towards her, "Are you ashamed of me?" Kagome's voice was barely audible. In a sudden movement, he was looming above her. His eyes were void of emotion, tears were threatening to spill from Kagome's eyes.

"I could never be ashamed of you." Sesshomaru brought his face closer to hers and kissed her, "Never." He whispered. "What would make you say such a thing?" He kicked off his shoes and gracefully slid under the blankets. Kagome moved herself so that she was facing him.

"I don't know… my mom was."

"I love you, now sleep."

* * *

**A/N – re written 2/21/11**


	5. Cops and Cookies

**Was It the Right Choice?**

Chapter 5, _Cookies_

"Talking."

'_Persons' thoughts.'_

**(Author notes)**

* * *

Once her breathing evened out and Sesshomaru was certain she was sleeping peacefully, he let his thoughts roam.

_Sesshomaru was sitting in his father's waiting area. InuYasha had dropped him off here and then went to Kagome's as he instructed. His father had been called into what he said would be a quick meeting but he had been waiting for over several hours how. It was nearly 5. Then he heard the doors open and a few men exited the conference room talking to each other. His father was the last to exit._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting Sesshomaru. Let's go." Isamu directed as he headed in the general direction of the elevators, his son at his side. "We didn't get to finish our conversation before. Kagome's parents have been informed of all that has happened, correct?" _

_"Kagome's parent will both know by the end of the day, Kagome only learned of the pregnancy today." Sesshomaru didn't feel like explaining how Kagome's mom reacted and how it affected his mate._

_"She lives with her mother at the Higurashi Shrine still, right?"_

_"Her living accommodations have changed. She is with her father." They had reached the elevators, the doors opened with a ding and two woman exited. _

_"Ah, she's with Kazuo, my dear friend. I would assume you were going to tend to your mate this evening? I'll accompany you there and pay my friend a visit. I'll see for myself how he's taken the news." Isamu invited himself. They entered the elevator and Isamu swiped his card and jabbed a button with his finger. _

_"That is unnecessary. I can handle the situation." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was no time for a head ache._

_"But I need to discuss wedding prices. It'll be a fun argument." Isamu smiled He loved to argue, even if his friend was a well-known and successful lawyer._

_"Please do not interfere with what Kagome wants. She does not want a large wedding as you might think." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with that same 'ding'. The pair left and headed outside. Even though the sun's rays had begun to fade, it did nothing to deter the sweltering heat._

_"Nonsense, both of our families are large. The wedding must be grand." Isamu said excitedly, he liked events. 'The bigger the better' may as well have been created by Isamu himself._

_"Weddings are customary of humans, Kagome is the human and humans call it the female's big day. Unless you are a female, father, do not upset my mate." Sesshomaru growled. Isamu looked at Sesshomaru and understood the protectiveness._

_"As you wish, my son. As you wish." Isamu said as he hit the button on his keys to unlock and start his car._

Sesshomaru had left Kagome's bed and was munching on cookies in the kitchen. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a yawn as Souta came into view. He looked down as his cup of milk and saw his cookie floating.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight. InuYasha left hours ago." The boy said sleepily.

"My father wished to speak with your father." The demon said in an icy tone. Souta was used to it and didn't heed to it anymore which amused Sesshomaru.

"Okay, well I gotta go." Souta dismissed himself and rushed off toward the bathroom. Sesshomaru bit into yet another cookie and stared at the door. He felt the presence of Kagome's father headed this way. Once Kazuo entered the room, surprise flashed on his face before it was replaced with a gentle smile.

"You like her cookies too?" He let out a light sigh as he walked over and took a few of the cookies himself. "I haven't met a person who didn't like these." Sesshomaru just continued to stare at Kazuo as he bit into his cookie. "Staring won't get you anywhere with me, you know that. It certainly won't get you any daddy points when the child comes, either." Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose.

"Is my father still here or has he taken his leave?" Sesshomaru growled.

"He has, as you say, 'taken his leave.' He decided you should spend tomorrow with Kagome; he gave you the day off. You can take one of my cars tomorrow if you want to go out." Kazuo ate another cookie.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said.

"I heard about his business trip he's going out." Kazuo noticed the scowl that over took Sesshomaru's face. "It shouldn't be too bad; he said the office wasn't too busy." Then Kagome walked in the room, Sesshomaru put his cookie down and walked over to Kagome.

"Come, it _is_ late." he swept Kagome off her feet, walked back to her room and placed her in her bed. Her frail hand still clung to his shirt.

"Sesshomaru, stay with me. Please." She pleaded. He bent over and kissed her.

"I had no plans of leaving you tonight." He whispered as he pulled the covers over both of them and pulled her close to him. A content smile adorned her lips as she closed her eyes and pulled herself closer to him. "I love you." But she was already asleep.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight began to seep in past the white curtains of Kagome's room. The comforter was on the floor in a crumpled heap. The queen sized bed looked small with the couple in it; they were under a lilac colored sheet. Kagome stirred and moved closer to Sesshomaru. He cracked open one eye.

"Good morning my love." He said to Kagome as he wrapped an arm around her. "How did you sleep?"

"Lovely since you were here with me." She answered sleepily. Sesshomaru got out of bed and Kagome glared at him. "Where do you think you're going." She demanded.

"I have something planned today." He whispered in her ear, "Take a shower, I'll be back when your dressed." And then he was gone. Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and turned the water on. She remembered reading somewhere that when you're pregnant, you shouldn't take hot hot showers.

Once she was out of the shower, she picked out a long flowing everyday cotton dress that was white with a green ribbon under her breasts and green trim at the hem. She left her hair down and turned around to see Sesshomaru. When she smiled, he lifted her chin with his hand and lightly kissed her cheek.

"You look spectacular." Sesshomaru commented. His hair was just as wet as Kagome's and he was dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt, he left the top few buttons undone. Kagome was still smiling at him.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"That is a surprise for you to discover." He said mysteriously. "Kagome..." Sesshomaru started but didn't finish because Kagome's lips claimed his. She meant for a short kiss but Sesshomaru backed her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He pulled away slightly, leaving Kagome panting slightly.

"Where are we going today? You're going to drive me insane." Kagome whined.

"You'll see." Was all he said before he began to lead to down the hall towards the kitchen. The scent of delicious food traveled down the hall. The pair entered the kitchen; Kagome had always admired the architecture in this room.

"Higurashi Kazuo speaking." The man had just woken up but his tone didn't give it away. He hadn't bothered to check who was calling.

"Hello Kazuo, Souta said he'd call me and he hasn't." It was Suzu. Kazuo cursed. _'To lie or not to lie, that is the question. Stinkin Hamlet.' _

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. He's been busy with the new toy I gave him." He moved out of his bed and into his personal bathroom.

"Was it one of those SP5's he's been going on about?" Her tone was dry, she was annoyed. Kazuo brushed a hand through his sloppy hair.

"It's a PS3 Suzu." He corrected as he straightened his pajamas. _'She's laugh if she saw me now, sleeping in silk…' _He grinned.

"Why must you indulge his every whim? He's never going to learn how to survive by himself if you buy him everything." She rambled. She was sitting in her living room with a cup of tea that had gone cold long ago.

"It was his end-of-the-school-year-present." He defended himself.

"You always find excuses to buy him something. Like his bike, do you remember what you told me?" She paused, he didn't answer. "You said 'It's national Pirate Day."

"Why are you calling again Suzu, to argue?" He left his bedroom to find some food.

"When am I going to talk to Souta?" She asked.

"I'll make sure he calls you when he wakes up and finishes breakfast." Kazuo replied. "Have you forgotten about Kagome? We have two children, not one."

"She's already told you by now, so you know about the pregnancy. I was too hard on her, Kazuo… I don't think she'll want to talk to me." Suzu explained sorrowfully.

"You won't know until you try, you are her mother and she can't stay mad you forever. She may not even be too mad at you as much as she's worried about what to do. You should be here for her." She didn't answer him so he continued. "I going to eat breakfast with the kids so I'll have Souta call you after."

"Okay, thank you. Bye." She finished, he said his goodbye and hung-up. He had reached Souta's door and knocked. He got no answer.

"Souta?" He opened the door and found Souta still sleeping. He flicked on the light switch and threw the curtains open. "Rise and shine lad!" He hollered.

"Ugh." Souta groaned as he threw his head under his pillow. Kazuo smiled.

"Okay, I'll go to ride the rollercoasters by myself." Upon hearing this, Souta threw all his blankets off.

"Really? We're going to the amusement park? Awesome! Can we bring my friend?" Souta got out of his bed and began searching through the cloths in his dresser that he left here last time.

"That's okay with me, which friend?" Souta's father ruffled his hair.

"Kohaku, you remember him right? He's Sango's little brother." Kazuo nodded and then told his son they weren't going anywhere until they both ate breakfast. They arrived in the kitchen when Kagome and Sesshomaru were finishing their food.

"Sesshomaru, catch." Kazuo warned as he threw a set of keys in the demons direction. Sesshomaru caught them and nodded his head in thanks.

"Your dad left you stranded here?" Kagome teased as she took a sip from her glass of orange juice. Her fiancé simply raised an eye brow at her. The father and son duo sat and Shizun set their breakfast down for them before taking her seat.

"Kagome!" Souta barged in the conversation, "Guess what!" The boy began shoveling food in his mouth. "I'm gow-wing to da a-moose-ment park wiff dad."

"Souta, can you please stop talking with your mouth full. You do it all the time now." Said Kagome. "But have fun, I know you will." Sesshomaru took his and Kagome's dishes and headed for the sink but Shizun took them before he got too far. He then pulled Kagome off the chair and towards the door. "Sesshomaru and myself are going out today and he won't tell me where. I'll see you all later." She was in the hallway before she could finish her goodbyes. "Which keys did he give you?"

"We will find out soon enough, have patience." Kagome was silent for the rest of the walk to the garage. They entered the garage from the house, the sensor lights turned on and Kagome scowled at the cars. He had two new one. Sesshomaru hit a button the key remote and a single engine came to life. It was one of the new cars, a SUV style Cadillac. _'What the heck is this thing? Another American car?' _Kagome let out a sigh. The couple got into the car and after hitting some buttons to find which one opened the garage, they were on the road.

"The baby should be born late February, early march." Sesshomaru stated his fact.

"Really?" Kagome did some math in her head. "But that's only 8 months of pregnancy. Is that because of you being a demon?" They were stuck at a light in the center of town. The summer heat blazed right through the windshield, nothing could deter it.

"Yes, it is."

"I heard that first babies are usually late." Kagome commented. "Am I going to have to see a special doctor, a demon doctor?" He nodded without looking at her. They were finally moving and free from the traffic. Kagome became curious and began hitting buttons, she turned on the heated seats and she felt the warmth almost instantly. She quickly turned it off; it was hot enough outside so she didn't need to be hot in the cool car. The curious mother-to-be started playing with the window. One push and it went all the way down, hot air swarmed into the car. The opposite way made the window close and the air conditioning fought against the heat. From her chair positions to the hundreds of radio stations, she touched everything until the car stopped. Sesshomaru didn't comment of her behavior, he was used to her child-like curiosity.

"Kagome, we have arrived." He announced as he pulled his key out of the ignition. Kagome snapped her head toward him and then looked her surroundings. They ended up in a parking lot surrounded by greenery.

"Oooh!" Kagome recognized the place immediately as the park she had frequented often over the years. "I haven't been here in months!" She exclaimed as she unclasped her seat belt and exited the car. "The cherry trees aren't in season right now though."

"There is plenty to see in this park, Kagome." Sesshomaru responded to her statement, he was now at her side and grasped her had with his much larger, warm one.

"I know that Sesshomaru, my favorite part of this park of seeing everything flooded in pink pedals. But I love the ponds too. Can we go there first?" Sesshomaru nodded. The trail that took them to the place Kagome wished to see was filled with plenty of different plants and bushes. Kagome stopped every so often to view some and Sesshomaru would occasionally name a fact about the flower.

"That is a hydrangea Kiyosumi." Kagome was looking a medium bush that grew a baseball sized heads of little flowers. This one had white pedals outlined in red.

"What's this one?"

"That is also in the hydrangea family but it is a Jogasaki."

"How can you tell?" She asked, now facing him.

"My mother adored flowers and taught me the names when we were in her gardens." He pointed to the hydrangea Kiyosumi, "She particularly like that type of hydrangea because it reminded her of geisha." Kagome's gaze lingered on Sesshomaru for a moment as he stroked one of the flower petals.

"The makeup that geisha wear, I understand that."

"Come, Kagome, let's go see the koi fish." The couple walked side by side with trees lining both sides of the trail.

Kazuo and the two young boys exited their ninth coaster of the day when Souta nudged Kohaku.

"Five bucks if you get my dad to go on _that_" The preteen pointed at a ride that shot you straight up in the air and straight back down to earth. Souta knew his father tended to panic as the rides got higher and higher and this was the tallest in the whole park.

"You're on." He replied in a hushed tone. Kazuo hadn't noticed the exchange of words.

"Come on dad!" Souta began to weave his way through the crowd towards the towering ride.

"Hold up there Souta, let's not get separated." He and Kohaku caught up to Souta who wasn't slowing his pace. "What ride are we going to know, I want to stop and get us some food soon."

"We just want to go on one more roller coaster first, Mr. Higurashi."

* * *

**A/N-** **Re-written 5/07/11 Man… I have procrastinated FAR TO MUCH.**


	6. What Comes Next

hahahahaha blank chapter because I'm still rewritting this one and the 7th. Sorry


End file.
